This invention relates to an apparatus for applying tape to an object. In a typical application, the object may comprise a stack of cartons or the like, and the tape is applied for purposes of maintaining the stack in a stable condition, for example while the stack is being moved by conveyor means from one location to another.
The invention has a utility in connection with various devices such as stackers. Such stackers include means for supporting a pallet, and means for locating the pallet at an elevated position. A platform is utilized by a worker, and a conveyor feeds cartons to the worker so that the worker can move the cartons onto the pallet. When a layer of cartons is in place, the equipment is adapted to lower the pallet whereby the worker can then provide an additional layer on top of the first layer.
Layers may be built up on pallets to heights in the order of seven feet or more, and the loaded pallets are then usually moved to storage locations by conveyor means which may include a lift truck. In view of the handling involved, there is a tendency for cartons to be dislodged whereby time can be lost and goods damaged. In order to stabilize objects of the type described, the upper layer at least has been bound with tape or the like. By holding at least the upper layer in assembly, there is a greatly decreased tendency toward dislodging of cartons.
It has been found, however, that the tape applying operation represents a time-consuming and awkward job. Where relatively large objects are involved, it is often necessary for a worker to crawl onto machinery of the type described in order to apply tape all around an object. In addition to being time-consuming and awkward, this can be a dangerous practice since the workers position when applying tape to an upper layer may be well above ground level.